


Of punishment and atonement

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Sex on Furniture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Alle volte, a Yuto sarebbe piaciuto che le proprie emozioni non interferissero così tanto con il suo rapporto con Hikaru.Era arrabbiato, quella sera. Lo era stato per tutto il giorno, e sapeva che il più grande non aveva mancato di accorgersene; essendo rispettoso e – beh – probabilmente volendo evitare di finire nell’occhio del ciclone, non aveva chiesto nulla.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Of punishment and atonement

**Of punishment and atonement**

Alle volte, a Yuto sarebbe piaciuto che le proprie emozioni non interferissero così tanto con il suo rapporto con Hikaru.

Era arrabbiato, quella sera. Lo era stato per tutto il giorno, e sapeva che il più grande non aveva mancato di accorgersene; essendo rispettoso e – beh – probabilmente volendo evitare di finire nell’occhio del ciclone, non aveva chiesto nulla.

E non aveva chiesto niente quando, non appena avevano varcato la soglia di casa, Yuto gli era praticamente saltato addosso.

Non erano riusciti ad arrivare alla camera da letto, Yuto non gliel’aveva permesso; perciò al momento era seduto sul tavolo del salotto, le gambe spalancate e il fidanzato con tre dita dentro di lui, facendolo gemere senza pudore per il trattamento riservatogli.

Non era abbastanza.

Non era nemmeno lontanamente sufficiente, e tutto ciò che voleva Yuto era prendere la propria rabbia e passarla a lui, così che potesse dargli ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Il prima possibile.

“Andiamo, Hikka.” si lamentò, spingendosi contro l’intrusione per prendere le dita più in fondo. “Sono pronto da secoli, non perdere tempo.”

Il più grande alzò gli occhi in sua direzione, dubbioso.

“Mi hai già affrettato con tutto il resto, Yutti. Praticamente abbiamo saltato tutti i passaggi che normalmente ci portano qui, mi lasci almeno fare questo come si deve?”

Yuto non aveva tempo per il ‘come si deve’. Né lo voleva.

Prese un respiro profondo, scuotendo la testa.

“Per una volta, davvero, cerca di non essere il solito iperprotettivo e _dammelo_. Per favore.” disse, deciso, sapendo che non era una cosa particolarmente carina da dire a Hikaru – che prendeva il preoccuparsi per lui molto seriamente. Ma ci avrebbe pensato più tardi, non poteva davvero farlo adesso.

Hikaru si fermò per un istante, poi sfilò bruscamente le dita.

“Come vuoi.” disse, freddo, portando le mani alla base della schiena di Yuto per tirarlo contro di sé, facendolo sedere al bordo del tavolo; portò le mani al proprio sesso, posizionandolo contro l’apertura del più piccolo e cominciando a spingersi dentro, nemmeno lontanamente lento come faceva di solito.

Faceva un male dell’inferno. E allo stesso tempo era meraviglioso, ed era esattamente quello di cui Yuto aveva bisogno.

“Così.” ansimò, spingendo i fianchi in avanti per dire a Hikaru che poteva andare ancora più veloce. Il più grande fu completamente dentro nei successivi dieci secondi, e dallo sguardo sul suo viso Yuto comprese che non era molto felice di sé.

Oh, beh. Yuto lo era.

“Odio quando fai così.” mormorò Hikaru, appoggiandosi contro di lui, il mento sulla sua spalla. Yuto sapeva che non lo pensava sul serio, che non parlava affatto di un odio reale, ma comunque lo colpì.

“Dovresti amarmi, invece. Ti sto dando una via d’uscita dal dover sempre andare piano per il mio bene.” sussurrò, sentendosi sopraffatto dalla sensazione di avere Hikaru così a fondo dentro di sé senza che si muovesse.

Yaotome si allontanò, guardandolo seriamente, ma riuscì comunque ad accarezzargli il viso, tenero.

“Non ho bisogno di vie di fuga.” gli disse. “Ho bisogno di sapere che stai bene.”

Yuto chiuse gli occhi per un istante.

Per quanto volesse prenderlo in giro, amava questa parte di lui. Amava sentirgli dire quanto gli importasse, amava tutta la sua preoccupazione e amava quanto lo facesse sentire al sicuro.

Ma attualmente non c’era spazio per tutto questo, almeno non nella mente di Yuto.

“Starò bene.” promise. “Starò bene entro i prossimi dieci minuti, se cominci a muoverti.”

Hikaru sospirò brevemente e annuì.

E poi, non si trattenne più.

Per quanto fosse contro la sua natura, quest’umore di Yuto gli era familiare. Sapeva che non avrebbe concluso niente dal trattenersi, che il più piccolo sarebbe rimasto insoddisfatto, perciò fece del proprio meglio per accontentarlo.

E Yuto era incredibilmente compiaciuto.

Avvolse le gambe strette attorno ai fianchi del più grande, aggrappandosi a lui come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, mentre Hikaru si spingeva forte dentro di lui, scegliendo la profondità rispetto alla velocità, sapendo che era sempre più semplice far venire Yuto in questo modo.

Yuto ringraziò la sua buona stella per la conoscenza perfetta che il fidanzato aveva del suo corpo e del suo carattere, e continuò a spronarlo, tirandosi leggermente indietro così da farlo arrivare ancora più in fondo.

“È questo che volevi?” chiese Hikaru, assolutamente nello spirito giusto adesso, tenendo stretti i fianchi di Yuto mentre continuava ad affondare dentro di lui, senza pietà. “Venire preso come se non mi importasse niente di quello che senti? Come se fossi lì soltanto perché io ti usi?”

Non diceva sul serio. Certo che no.

“Sì. Sì, per amor del cielo, è quello che voglio.” rispose Yuto, facendo una smorfia quando le spinte si fecero ancora più dure. “Che tu mi prenda e basta. Sono qui per questo, no? Voglio sentirti ancora domani, Hikaru. Voglio...” si fermò all’improvviso quando il più grande aggiunse la velocità al ritmo, adesso muovendosi senza sosta, come se stesse solo cercando di farlo tacere.

“Toccati, se vuoi venire.” gli disse Hikaru dopo qualche minuto, facendo sentire un brivido lungo la schiena a Yuto.

Obbedì, subito, aumentando la sensazione di costrizione attorno a Hikaru e avvicinandosi a lui, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla mentre continuava a toccarsi.

“Non durerò.” lo avvertì, ansimando pesantemente, mordendogli piano la spalla per sfogare parte della frustrazione che sentiva in quel momento.

“Nemmeno io.” lo rassicurò Hikaru, stringendogli ancora di più i fianchi. “Andiamo, Yuto. Vieni e basta.”

E funzionò come per magia; un istante dopo, Yuto era oltre il proprio limite, la mano che si muoveva in modo erratico mentre veniva su di essa e sul proprio stomaco, sentendosi completamente svuotato. Si spostò indietro, poi, non mancando di notare il modo in cui Hikaru lo aiutò a farlo senza farsi male, e si limitò a restare lì, con gli occhi chiusi, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di Hikaru che ancora si muoveva dentro di lui, sul meraviglioso dolore che sentiva, su quanto fosse troppo e ancora non abbastanza.

Non durò, comunque; qualche secondo dopo lo sentì fermarsi, e aprì gli occhi in tempo per vedere lo sguardo di estasi sul suo volto mentre veniva dentro di lui, spingendo attraverso l’orgasmo finché non fu completamente esausto, e finalmente si fermò.

Fu surreale, per un momento. Le mani di Hikaru erano ancora strette intorno ai suoi fianchi, il suo sesso scivolò lentamente fuori di lui, lasciandosi dietro un disastro; non era sgradevole, comunque, non ancora.

Ancora steso sul tavolo, guardò Hikaru indietreggiare e andare verso il bagno, tornando qualche secondo dopo con un asciugamano bagnato in mano.

Yuto si mise a sedere, sentendosi ancora più dolorante di quanto avesse chiesto, e gli lanciò un’occhiata di scuse.

“Hikka...” mormorò, mentre il più grande puliva entrambi in modo meccanico, gli occhi bassi.

“Cosa?” chiese; non sembrava davvero arrabbiato. Contrariato, forse.

“Puoi baciarmi?” chiese Yuto, arrossendo lievemente, e Hikaru alzò lo sguardo in tempo per accorgersene.

“Non saprei.” disse, sarcastico. “Non vorrebbe dire che mi importa di te?”

Yuto incassò il colpo, perché era più che meritato.

“E non è così?” chiese, sforzandosi di sorridere .

Hikaru sospirò, abbandonando l’asciugamano sul tavolo e facendo un passo indietro per guardarlo.

“Sai, non mi dispiace fare sesso con te così. Mi piace quando vuoi solo stare lì e prenderlo, mi eccita e non ho problemi ad ammetterlo.” si leccò il labbro inferiore, pensieroso. “Ma non mi piace quando sembra che dica sul serio. Come se pensassi davvero che dovrei smetterla di preoccuparmi se ti faccia male o no, se ti piaccia o meno.” continuò a guardarlo, impensierito. “Vorrei che mi parlassi quando c’è qualcosa che ti disturba, invece che far sì che me la sconti con il tuo povero corpo.”

Yuto non poté evitare di ridacchiare, sebbene fosse una descrizione molto precisa delle dinamiche di quanto appena successo.

“Vieni qui.” chiese, avvicinandosi a prendergli le mani e tirandolo contro di sé. “Non mi piace come mi sento quando sono così. È come se volessi che tu mi rompa, che lasciassi uscire tutta la rabbia e...” scrollò le spalle, a disagio. “E poi voglio anche che rimetta insieme i pezzi.”

Hikaru sospirò, esasperato, ma poi adempì alla richiesta precedente e lo baciò, più intensamente di quanto avrebbe fatto di norma.

“Ti amo.” gli disse una volta allontanatosi. “Lo sai, vero? Non importa quello che fai o quello che dici, non riuscirai mai a farmi smettere di amarti.”

Così andava meglio. Bene abbastanza che – se Yuto c’avesse pensato prima – non avrebbe avuto bisogno del sesso, della brutalità, del dolore, di niente del genere. Gettò le braccia al collo di Hikaru e lo tenne stretto, voltandosi a baciargli una tempia.

“Certo che lo so.” mormorò contro la sua pelle. “E non ne dubitavo. Io...” fece una pausa, e non parve intenzionato a continuare.

Hikaru lo allontanò leggermente, poi lo aiutò a scendere dal tavolo e lo condusse verso il divano, arrabbiandosi quando vide il fidanzato fare una smorfia nel sedersi.

“Cos’è stato?” gli chiese, incrociando le braccia e fissandolo intensamente. “Ce l’avevi con me nello specifico o ero semplicemente l’unico nelle vicinanze a poter essere vittima della tua furia?”

Yuto ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. Gli si avvicinò e cominciò ad accarezzargli pigramente una gamba, mentre afferrava un plaid per coprirli entrambi. Improvvisamente, si sentiva davvero cosciente di sé.

“Non sei tu.” lo rassicurò, per poi fare una smorfia. “Beh, non del tutto almeno.” fece un verso esasperato. “Hai presente ieri sera?”

Hikaru corrugò la fronte, annuendo.

“Sì. Sei uscito con Suda-kun, no?” si tese, irrigidendosi. “È successo qualcosa di strano?”

Yuto sorrise, compiaciuto, e scosse la testa.

“Non nel modo in cui stai immaginando.” si affrettò a dirgli, prima che potesse alzarsi dal divano e andare a uccidere Masaki.

Hikaru parve calmarsi abbastanza da continuare ad ascoltare.

“Allora cos’è successo?” chiese, adesso sinceramente incuriosito.

Yuto sospirò, sentendosi piuttosto a disagio.

“Beh, abbiamo bevuto parecchio.” scrollò le spalle. “Lui più di me. Ed è mio amico e tutto, ma diventa davvero sgradevole quando beve.”

“Non è particolarmente piacevole nemmeno quand’è sobrio.” commentò brevemente Hikaru, con un sorriso palesemente finto in volto. Yuto ridacchiò, dandogli un colpo sulla spalla.

“Smettila di fare il geloso, Hikka. Fidati, presto non ce ne sarà alcun bisogno.” si risucchiò un labbro tra i denti. “Stava raccontando qualcosa su un appuntamento, ne ha parlato per _un secolo_ , e onestamente volevo solo che chiudesse quella bocca. E poi, in un completo non sequitur, ha preso e mi ha chiesto se tu stessi attualmente uscendo con qualcuno.” disse, velocemente, come se volesse togliersi quel peso il prima possibile.

“ _Io_?” rispose Hikaru, incredulo. “Che diamine s’è messo in testa?”

Yuto si irrigidì, mentre con la mente tornava ai dettagli della sera precedente. Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere più ubriaco, in modo che non fossero così chiari.

“Continuava a dire quanto sei carino, quanto sei gentile e...” fece una smorfia. “E quanto sei _sexy_.” scosse la testa. “Ti ha visto una cosa come tre volte in vita sua, Hikaru. Non ti dico sempre che sei troppo gentile con le persone che non conosci bene? Perché non puoi essere terrorizzato dagli estranei come Yuri o qualcosa del genere?” si lamentò, ora arrabbiato come prima. Cercò di calmarsi, comunque, che era il punto dell’aprirsi con il fidanzato.

Hikaru aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso.

“Quindi sei arrabbiato perché il _tuo_ amico pensa che io sia carino e sexy?” chiese. “Non è colpa mia, sai. Inoltre, ho sempre messo bene in chiaro che non lo sopporto, non c’è davvero niente di cui preoccuparsi. Non credo che cavalcherò verso il tramonto insieme a lui lasciandomi te alle spalle.” scherzò, pur continuando ad avere un’espressione confusa in viso.

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Gli sfuggiva il punto, ovviamente. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

“Non sono geloso di Masaki.” disse, con sdegno. “La parte di me che non voleva ucciderlo, in effetti, pensava che fosse piuttosto divertente, se penso a cosa ne pensi tu di lui.”

“Lo è. Ed è anche piuttosto utile, a ben pensarci. È probabile che sia meno geloso adesso che so che sono più il tuo tipo di te.” inclinò la testa da un lato, guardando intensamente il più piccolo. “Allora cos’è, Yutti? Fino adesso, non sembra niente che avrebbe dovuto scatenare quello che è appena successo.”

“Non dovrebbe.” confermò Yuto, annuendo. “Ma, Hikka, cosa pensi che gli abbia risposto quando mi ha chiesto della tua vita amorosa?”

Hikaru sbarrò gli occhi, la domanda completamente inattesa.

“Beh... se fossi stato in te, l’avrei mantenuta sul vago e gli avrei detto qualcosa del tipo che ti vedevi con qualcuno, ma che non ero troppo certo in merito. L’avrei buttata sul sicuro.”

“Sono felice che sia così sicuro di te.” sibilò Yuto, incredibilmente irritato. “Vorrei tanto che avessi più amici interessati a me, visto che riesci a occupartene così bene.” si morse la lingua e chiuse brevemente gli occhi. Tutto questo non l’avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. “Io, d’altro canto, non ho la tua stessa prontezza di spirito. Quindi gli ho detto che per quanto ne sapevo io non stai con nessuno.” fece un verso frustrato, e si lasciò trasportare da tutto quello che gli era passato per la mente fino a quel momento. “Ci ho pensato per una frazione di secondo, non mi ha dato molto più tempo. E ho pensato che io e te manteniamo un profilo basso, che non dovremmo pubblicizzare troppo la nostra relazione, quindi gli ho solo detto che eri single e pronto a essere preso.” sospirò. “Mi ha fatto stare male, Hikka. Mi ha fatto stare male dirglielo, mi ha fatto stare male dover stare lì e sentirmi dire _da lui_ quanto sei meraviglioso, senza avere la possibilità di dirgli che lo so quanto tu sia fottutamente fantastico, che non ha nemmeno idea di quanto, e che non dovrebbe nemmeno osare pronunciare il tuo nome, perché tu sei _mio_.” lì si accorse di essere andato troppo oltre e si fermò, arrossendo. “Mi dispiace. Non so perché mi abbia fatto quest’effetto, ma è andata così. Ed è terribile il modo in cui ho reagito e come mi sia sfogato su di te. Mi dispiace tantissimo, Hikka. Non avrei nemmeno dovuto pensarci, forse sarebbe stato meglio.”

Hikaru rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, guardandolo come se lo stesse studiando.

Dopo ancora un po’ allungò le braccia, portandole attorno alle spalle di Yuto per farlo avvicinare, e lo baciò.

“Mi dispiace.” disse, e sembrava abbastanza sincero da fare sentire Yuto meno arrabbiato. “Hai ragione, se avessi sentito qualcuno parlare così di te, probabilmente l’avrei annegato nel suo drink. Sei stato bravo a lasciarlo vivere, a ben pensarci.” gli diede un altro bacio veloce sulle labbra, prima di continuare. “Ma, sul serio Yutti, so che dobbiamo essere discreti e tutto, ma... l’abbiamo detto ai ragazzi perché sarebbe stato difficile mantenere il segreto. Per quanto lo odi e mi faccia pensare che i tuoi gusti in fatto di amici siano orribili, tu vuoi bene a quel piccolo idiota insopportabile. Quindi penso che avresti semplicemente dovuto dirglielo.”

Yuto si girò tra le sue braccia, alzando la testa per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Non volevo... sai, senza dirtelo prima. Non potevo decidere da solo, anche se visto com’è andata, forse avrei dovuto.” scrollò le spalle. “Quindi la prossima volta in cui sono con lui gli posso dire che è stato sfortunato?” chiese, speranzoso.

Hikaru ridacchiò e annuì.

“La prossima volta che lo vedi, gli puoi dire che sto con qualcuno, che la persona con cui sto è l’uomo che amo e che amerò per sempre. Che mi importa di lui più che di me stesso, e che da quando sto con lui non sono nemmeno riuscito a guardare in direzione di un altro uomo.” sorrise, tenero. “Poi, se dovesse diventare troppo personale o imbarazzante, sentiti libero di dirgli che lo odio.” aggiunse, con un ghigno.

“Hikka!” Yuto si tirò su, scuotendo la testa. “Avrei dovuto scusarmi, andare in bagno e chiamarti perché mi salvassi. In quello sei bravissimo.” ammise, mettendo il broncio.

Hikaru rise, riprendendolo tra le braccia.

“Mi dispiace non aver insistito per scoprire cos’avesse scatenato il cattivo umore. Dovresti davvero smetterla di reagire in quel modo, Yu.” lo rimproverò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli.

“Mi conforta.” rispose Yuto, respirando a fondo. “Ogni volta in cui mi sento insicuro, sentirti in quel modo... mi calma. Mi fa sentire come se ti appartenessi, e viceversa. Non lascerei che nessun’altro al mondo mi facesse una cosa del genere, non mi metterei in una posizione così vulnerabile. È solo questo. Ho bisogno di ricordare a me stesso che quello che abbiamo è...” di nuovo, si fermò, ma dal bacio che seguì seppe che Hikaru aveva capito il senso.

“Continuo a disapprovare i tuoi metodi, anche se capisco le tue ragioni.” lo rassicurò. “E non ci capiterà niente, Yu. Non mi importa del migliaio di Suda Masaki che ci sono là fuori.” sorrise. “Sono comunque tuo, mi sembra di capire.”

Yuto chiuse gli occhi, accoccolandosi contro il suo petto.

“Sono felice che la pensi come me.” scherzò, baciando la pelle nuda del più grande e tirando ancora più in su il plaid per coprirlo. “Ora, se permetti, voglio stare un po’ così. Sono un po’ dolorante, il mio ragazzo c’è andato giù pesante con me stasera.”

Dal modo in cui sussultò il petto di Hikaru sapeva che stava per dire – o più probabilmente gridare – qualcosa, ma a quanto sembrava il più grande alla fine decise di soprassedere.

Yuto ne fu felice; non voleva più discutere.

Voleva solo rimanere lì, con l’uomo che amava e che lo amava, senza che gli importasse di chi lo sapeva e chi no. Importava solo che lo sapesse Yuto.


End file.
